Present
by Swandie
Summary: Dua pasangan, dua kisah, dua cinta. Cloti and Zerith. AU.


Hai hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Swandie a.k.a Suwandi dengan fic one shot yang baru ini! Untuk cerita kali ini, saya ingin coba membuat kisah mengenai double pairing dalam satu chapter. Berhubung ini adalah pertama kali, maaf jika masih kurang. Mohon read ama review ya, makasih.

FF VII isn't mine, it belongs to SE. I made this fic because I love to write, not to accept any profit.

~Zack & Aerith~

UNFORGETTABLE MOMENT

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

**Zack Fair **tengah berjalan menyusuri taman bermain di area perkumuhan yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dan ibu-ibu. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Angeal, yaitu mengawal tamu penting presiden ShinRa selama beberapa hari. Misi itu memang tidak terlalu sulit, tetapi sangat membosankan. Karena yang Zack lakukan hanyalah berjalan disamping tamu-nya itu sambil mengamati sekeliling, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, bisa dibayangkan kan betapa bosannya dia?

Tetapi setelah semuanya itu berakhir, Zack langsung berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan keluar dari ShinRa HQ dan segera menuju ke gereja tua di sektor 5. Tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Aerith. Baginya, tidak ada yang mampu menghiburnya selain bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Apalagi, berpisah dengannya beberapa hari saja sudah membuatnya kangen. Ah, dasar pria gombal.

Setelah melewati taman serta perkampungan kumuh, kini gereja tua itu sudah terlihat. Zack mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian dia membuka pintu kayu raksasa yang sudah reot itu. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian seorang gadis cantik yang berada di dalam hingga ia menoleh. Sesaat, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, dan bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum.

Seperti biasa, Aerith tengah merawat kebun bunga kecil miliknya, dan dari kejauhan, Zack dapat melihat bunga dafodil yang mulai tumbuh tunasnya. Wah, sepertinya nanti dia bakal cerewet padanya dan menceritakan mengenai pertumbuhan bunganya itu. Aerith berlari ke arah Zack dan kemudian memberinya pelukan 'selamat datang'. Zack menerima dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan senang hati, hidungnya ia tempelkan dikening kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu selama beberapa hari ini?" tanya Aerith. "Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, sampai-sampai kau jarang mengangkat teleponku."

"Iya, begitulah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Biasa, hanya menanam bunga dan mengganti bunga yang kering. Sepertinya cuaca makin panas, karena itu banyak bunga yang cepat kering dan layu."

"Ah... " jawab Zack sambil menempelkan keningnya. "Sepertinya cukup sulit untukmu. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu, nilaiku minus dua dalam berkebun."

"Hahaha, minus dua? Rasanya kau minus lima."

"Aaah, rasanya hatiku terluka nih."

Aerith lagi-lagi tertawa. Tidak lama setelahnya, Aerith melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Zack sembari mengajaknya duduk bersama di kebun bunga. Diluar dugaan, ternyata sudah ada sebuah karpet kuno yang terbentang. Biasanya sih mereka selalu duduk dikursi atau lantai. Entah ada apa gerangan sampai dia berniat menggelar karpet di sini.

Sesuai dugaan Zack, percakapan mereka didominasi oleh cerita Aerith. Aerith bilang pelanggannya semakin lama semakin banyak, belum lama ini sebuah restoran menjadi pelanggan tetap Aerith, dan bunganya juga dibeli dengan harga dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aerith sebenarnya sudah berkata tidak usah, tetapi sang pelanggan bersikeras. Selain pemilik restoran, masih ada lagi pelanggan setia Aerith, dan karena itulah banyak uang yang mengalir ke kantongnya.

Zack hanya tersenyum ketika ia mendengar cerita kekasihnya. Dia memang tidak terlalu menyimak, tetapi celotehan kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Diantara miliaran perempuan yang ada di Gaia, ada ya tipe yang seperti ini?

Mereka terus mengobrol dan mengobrol sampai tiba-tiba, Aerith menepuk kedua tangannya dengan mulut yang membentuk kata 'ah!'. Zack hanya heran, apalagi ketika Aerith tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil sebuah tas besar berwarna merah muda.

"Tas itu... kau baru membelinya?" tanya Zack.

"Yep."

Aerith membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu, diantaranya beberapa kotak makan, serta sebuah termos yang (sepertinya) berisi jus.

"Ibuku yang membuat semua ini."

"Wow, hebat sekali," kata Zack. "Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ibumu memasak begitu banyak?"

"Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial."

"Hari... spesial?"

"Iya, hari spesial," kata Aerith. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, memangnya apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Zack, Aerith hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil berkata 'ah...' tanpa suara.

"Hm... kau lupa ternyata."

"Tunggu sebentar, hari ini memangnya hari apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Aerith. "Aku lupa kalau kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Dia memang berkata 'tidak apa-apa', tetapi jelas sekali bahwa dia sangat kecewa karena Zack tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari hari istimewa itu.

Aerith membuka salah satu kotak makanan dan kemudian memberikannya pada Zack. Kotak makanan yang berisi nasi dengan daging ayam—_teriyaki_, sepertinya—lengkap dengan sayuran-sayurannya. Sementara untuk Aerith, kotak makanannya berisi nasi yang bentuk unik, yaitu kelinci. Matanya menggunakan potongan tomat ceri, hidung dan kumisnya dari rumput laut, dan disekelilingnya terdapat sayuran dan daging yang juga sangat banyak. Sang ibu, Elmyra, khusus membuatnya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang anak.

"Bagus, kan? Tapi mengapa kelinci, aku tidak tahu," kata Aerith. "Makanlah sebelum dingin."

"Iya, tapi Aerith..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Zack," kata Aerith. "Aku duluan makan ya, _itadakimasu_!"

Aerith mulai melahap bekal makanannya. Sementara Zack, dia hanya berkata 'iya' sambil tetap memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksud dari hari spesial itu. Jadinya, Zack tidak menikmati bekal makanannya seutuhnya.

Selesai makan, Zack menaruh kotak makanan serta sumpitnya ke atas karpet, dan tidak lama kemudian Aerith juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan diam, Aerith mengumpulkan kedua kotak makanan itu dan merapikannya. Setelahnya, dia mengambil dua buah gelas plastik dan kemudian mengisinya dengan jus jeruk.

"Minumlah," kata Aerith sambil menyerahkan segelas pada Zack. "Jus buatan ibuku enak sekali loh."

Zack menerima gelas itu dan menyesapnya perlahan, benar... memang enak rasanya. Tetapi sungguh, rasanya canggung sekali. Biasanya mereka akan terus mengobrol dengan iringan canda tawa, namun sekarang sungguh terasa berbeda. Karena Zack melupakan 'hari spesial' itu, atmosfir ditempat ini sungguh berat.

Berniat untuk mencari tahu, Zack segera menghabiskan jusnya dan berdiri.

"Sebentar Aerith, aku mau menghubungi atasanku dulu."

"Apa itu artinya kau harus pergi?"

Zack menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tenang saja. Tunggulah sebentar di sini."

Aerith mengangguk, dan kemudian Zack berjalan keluar dari gereja. Setibanya di luar, diam-diam Zack mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek kalender. Sebenarnya hari ini ada apa sih? Hari spesial apa? Hari ini hari Rabu, kan? Benar. Tahun 2000? Benar juga. Bulan Februari? Benar juga. Tanggal 7? Benar ju—Eh, tunggu sebentar.

Tanggal 7 itu kan kalau tidak salah...

"Astaga!" teriak Zack dalam hati.

Zack segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam gereja lagi. Karena saking buru-burunya, Aerith hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas plastiknya karena kaget. Zack buru-buru berlari mendekati Aerith dan ia langsung memegang kedua pundak kekasihnya. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa lupa sih?!

"Zack, ada a—"

"Akhirnya aku ingat!"

"Ingat? Ingat apa?"

Dari sekedar memegang pundak, Zack kemudian membawa Aerith ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" katanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Aerith!"

Mata Aerith tiba-tiba saja melebar ketika mendengarnya, dan garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Zack. Akhirnya... akhirnya ia ingat juga.

"Akhirnya kau ingat ya?" tanya Aerith. "Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau tidak akan mengingatnya sampai besok."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," jawab Zack. "Padahal aku sudah menandainya khusus di kalender ponselku, dan tidak cuma di sana, tetapi juga kalender di asramaku. Tetapi sepertinya karena ponselku sudah agak lama, jadi sudah mulai rusak sehingga tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Untuk kalender asrama, sepertinya karena..."

Aerith tertawa mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari kekasihnya. "Iya, iya. Tidak masalah kok, yang penting sekarang kau ingat, kan?"

Zack menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja, terlintas sebuah ide menarik dikepalanya.

"Aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu," kata Zack sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hadiah? Astaga, tidak perlu sampai begitu," jawab Aerith. "Lagipula... bukannya tadi kau lupa? Bagaimana bisa sudah ada hadiah?"

"Coba kau tebak dulu."

"Kau serius membawakan hadiah?"

Zack menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tebak saja."

Aerith memasang wajah heran, tetapi kemudian dia menerima 'tantangan' ini.

"Cincin?"

"Salah."

"Kalung?"

"Masih salah."

"Em..." Aerith memasang wajah berpikir. "Baju?"

"Salah, salah."

Aerith memiringkan kepalanya karena jawabannya salah semua.

"Oke, jawaban terakhir," kata Aerith. "Makanan?"

Zack memberikan ekspresi 'aduh, tidak mungkinlah'.

"Lalu apa dong? Kenapa jawabanku bisa salah semua?"

"Yah, tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga sih. Berhubung semua barang itu adalah barang yang umum dijadikan hadiah," kata Zack sambil tersenyum, tersenyum dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Berarti... maksudmu hadiahmu tidak umum?"

"Seratus."

"Hadiah yang tidak umum... berarti khusus," kata Aerith. "Hadiah khusus itu hadiah seperti apa?"

Aha, pertanyaan inilah yang ditunggu oleh Zack. "Ini hadiahnya," bisik Zack.

Kedua tangan Zack yang tadinya berada di pundak Aerith bergerak naik menuju ke pipinya. Dan kemudian, Zack memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aerith hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Supaya Aerith tidak berontak atau kaget terlebih dulu, maka Zack melakukannya dengan agak cepat dan nyaris tanpa adanya rasa ragu.

Mereka berdua memang sering berciuman, hanya saja tidak pernah dibibir. Ciuman dibibir ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua, dan siapa juga yang menduga bahwa ciuman pertama mereka akan seperti ini? Maksudnya... siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa ciuman pertama akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun? Memang betul kata Zack, hadiah ini sangat khusus.

Zack mencium bibir Aerith secara perlahan dan sangat lembut. Tidak ada gerakan nafsu yang berlebihan, tidak ada gerakan yang kasar, yang ada hanyalah gerakan lembut bibir Zack di bibir kekasihnya. Bibir Aerith lebih kecil dan lebih tipis sedikit daripada bibirnya, tetapi Zack sungguh menyukainya. Tidak ada yang memiliki bibir ini selain kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang dapat memberi pesona dan kesan yang sama selain kekasihnya. Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa, hanya Aerith yang bisa. Zack mendorong Aerith secara perlahan hingga mereka berdua tengah berbaring di kebun bunga. Dengan tangan mereka berdua yang saling bergenggaman.

Reaksi pertama Aerith ketika Zack menciumnya adalah sungguh kaget bukan main. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, sementara perasaannya sungguh campur aduk, antara rasa malu dan rasa haru, apalagi Aerith juga adalah tipe yang masih sangat polos mengenai ciuman bibir. Awalnya ia menduga bahwa ia akan melawan Zack dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi entah kenapa justru hal itu tidak terjadi. Zack mampu membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang, sehingga dia mau menerima dan bahkan membalas ciumannya. Bahkan ketika Zack mendorongnya pelan dan tubuhnya yang besar kini menindihnya, Aerith nyaris tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Yang dia rasakan hanya satu, yaitu bibir Zack.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya Zack melepaskan bibirnya. Zack membuka matanya yang terpejam dan melihat Aerith yang masih belum membuka matanya. Wajahnya merah sekali, dengan napas yang agak tersengal-sengal. Zack menempelkan hidungnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa... aku menyakitimu?" tanya Zack. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Aerith membuka matanya secara perlahan dan sebulir air mata mengalir dari sana.

"Tidak... aku... tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Maaf, aku... aku kaget," jawab Aerith. "Dan aku juga... senang, sangat senang."

Wajah Zack yang khawatir berubah menjadi cerah kembali. "Jadi kau menyukai hadiah dariku?"

"Sangat suka," jawab Aerith sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama."

Zack mencium bibir Aerith kembali, dan kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan seperti itu. Berbaring di kebun bunga, dengan kedua bibir yang saling menempel.

_Your touch, Sparks my soul and sets my world. Your kiss, Makes me yearn for more. Your hugs, Take me to a whole new place. Your love, Is the only thing keeping me alive._

~Cloud and Tifa~

RING of LOVE

**Tifa lockhart **tengah melayani para pengunjung barnya yang terus-terusan datang. Pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah bapak-bapak itu terus memesan minuman padanya, ada yang segelas, ada yang dua gelas sekaligus. Tetapi semua itu tidak membuatnya sampai kewalahan, baginya yang sudah menjadi _bartender_ hampir selama tiga tahun, hal itu sama sekali tidak seberapa. Tanpa bantuan seorang asistenpun, dia mampu menangani seluruh pelanggannya yang berjumlah kira-kira dua puluh orang lebih.

Saking sibuknya bekerja, Tifa sampai tidak sadar bahwa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke arah sembilan, dan dalam waktu setengah jam bar Tifa akan tutup. Pengunjung sudah berkurang drastis sampai akhirnya bar Tifa benar-benar kosong sama sekali. Tifa berjalan keluar dari _counter_ untuk memungut gelas serta piring dan kemudian mencucinya. Akhir minggu seperti ini pengunjung sedang banyak-banyaknya, karena itulah cucian Tifa menggunung. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu semua sudah dijalaninya hampir selama tiga tahun.

Ketika sedang mencuci piring dengan sisa-sisa noda pasta, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara motor yang berhenti dan diikuti dengan pintu yang terbuka. Ah, dia lupa memasang tanda bertuliskan '_CLOSED_' dipintu, apakah itu pelanggan yang baru? Ternyata tidak.

Orang yang membuka pintu adalah Cloud, Cloud yang baru saja pulang dari tugasnya mengantar barang-barang. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu bekerja sampai malam (bahkan sekarang lebih malam dari sebelumnya) tanpa kenal lelah. Tifa memberikan senyum manisnya sebagai ganti ucapan 'selamat datang', yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Cloud.

"Hari ini mengantar sampai mana Cloud?" tanya Tifa dengan lembut.

"Paling jauh sampai Junon, dan juga Nibelheim," jawab Cloud sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Biasa saja, hanya saja bar jadi lebih ramai hari ini."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah," kata Tifa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau istirahat saja dulu, atau mau kubuatkan minuman? Selagi aku belum membereskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau lebih merepotkanmu, tidak apa-apa."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di sana. Selagi Tifa masih membersihkan piring dan gelas, Cloud hanya diam saja sambil duduk di sofa. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka berdua hanya diam saja seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya ketika semua piring dan gelas sudah dicuci, Cloud bangkit dari sofa dan membantu Tifa menyusunnya ke dalam lemari.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Tifa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih sanggup kalau hanya segini."

Cloud melepas sarung tangannya dan mulai mengelap satu persatu piring serta gelas. Melihat Cloud yang membantunya membuat Tifa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku, padahal kau sudah pergi mengantar jauh-jauh sekali."

Cloud menatap Tifa sesaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula bukan hanya aku, kau juga sama, atau mungkin lebih lelah."

"Ah... masa iya melayani pelanggan bisa lebih lelah dari mengantar barang?"

"Menurutku sih begitu."

Mereka berdua terus bercakap-cakap sambil merapikan piring dan gelas. Tanpa disadari, dua jam sudah berlalu ketika pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Cloud dan Tifa berjalan secara berbarengan ke sofa dan kemudian mereka duduk bersama, tak lupa, mereka juga saling menghembuskan napas karena sudah sangat lelah. Sepertinya karena saking pegalnya, Cloud sampai memijat pundaknya sendiri. Dia memang sangat lelah.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Cloud bangkit dari sofa sambil mengambil ponsel dari kantong celananya. Setelahnya, dia seperti mengetik sebuah pesan singkat karena Tifa melihat jempol kanan Cloud tengah memencet-mencet dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aku tidur duluan," kata Cloud. "Selamat malam Tifa."

Tanpa menjawab, Tifa mengangguk dan menatap Cloud yang naik tangga hingga akhirnya memasuki kamar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender kecil yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Sekarang sudah tanggal 2 Mei tahun 2010, tahun ini usianya 23 tahun.

Tetapi hanya dengan tibanya hari esok, maka usianya akan menjadi 24 tahun.

Ya, tanggal 3 Mei besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ketika dia masih kecil, kedua orangtua Tifa selalu memberikan kejutan berupa kue cokelat berukuran besar dan memberikan hadiah yang bagus-bagus, dan yang lebih heboh lagi, mereka juga mengundang seluruh penghuni Nibelheim untuk ikut merayakan, berhubung Nibelheim adalah kota yang kecil. Tetapi sayangnya, tradisi itu harus lenyap setelah tragedi yang menyerang kota kelahirannya, yang merenggut nyawa hampir seluruh penduduk kota Nibelheim termasuk kedua orangtua-nya. Bahkan hingga sekarang, ulang tahunnya sama sekali tidak pernah dirayakan.

Meski hati kecilnya sangat merindukan perayaan itu, tetapi sebisa mungkin Tifa tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Alasannya singkat, karena perayaan ulang tahun membuatnya teringat akan kedua orang tua serta seluruh tetangga yang menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai Sephiroth. Makanya itu Tifa tidak pernah memberitahukan tanggal ulang tahunnya, termasuk teman-temannya, dan juga pria yang begitu dicintainya... Cloud Strife.

Tifa meletakkan kembali kalender ke posisi semula dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia menatap sesaat pintu kamar Cloud, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, dia malah menguping. Suasana di dalam begitu sunyi, apakah dia sudah tidur?

"Mungkin dia memang sudah sangat lelah," bisik Tifa yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera tertidur pulas.

...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tifa! Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu loh!"

"Ayah tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah berumur lima tahun, kau sudah semakin besar."

Sambil digandeng oleh ibu dan ayahnya, Tifa berjalan menuju ke meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat kue berukuran besar dengan lilin-lilin kecil. Tifa memamerkan senyum bahagianya ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan kue semakin lama semakin dekat. Dengan iringan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' yang dinyanyikan oleh para tetangga yang ikut merayakan, Tifa terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kue itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Pejamkan matamu," kata ibu Tifa. "Buatlah permohonan sebelum kau meniup lilinnya."

Tifa mengangguk, dan sesuai perkataan ibunya dia memejamkan matanya. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang masih sangat polos, permohonan Tifa adalah agar dibelikan satu set boneka Chocobo yang saat itu sedang _booming_. Dia langsung suka ketika melihat boneka itu di televisi, dan ayahnya berjanji akan membelikannya nanti.

Ketika ia sudah mengucapkan permohonannya, Tifa membuka matanya dan segera meniup seluruh lilinnya sambil berkata 'hore' dalam hati. Tetapi... tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Pemandangan di sekelilingnya berubah drastis.

Para tetangga yang tadinya masih ceria tiba-tiba sudah terkapar di lantai dengan berlumuran darah. Sementara kedua orangtua-nya, mereka juga mengalami hal serupa. Sang ayah tewas dengan luka berat di punggung, sementara sang ibu, ia mengalami luka tusukan di perutnya. Luka tusukannya sangat dalam.

Tifa hanya bisa menatap dengan ekspresi yang membeku, dan tanpa disadari seluruh rumahnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi kobaran api. Kobaran api itu melahap seluruh bagian rumahnya tanpa kecuali, tetapi entah kenapa api itu tidak menyentuh Tifa. Dari kobaran api, perlahan muncul sosok seorang pria berambut panjang yang masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa sebilah pedang panjang berlumuran darah. Dengan wajah dingin dan langkah pelan, pria itu membuat Tifa takut setengah mati.

Sephiroth.

"Manusia yang hidup di dunia ini harus mati," katanya, "termasuk kau."

Sephiroth mengayunkan pedangnya, dan kemudian... semua menjadi gelap.

...

"Tidak!"

Tifa bangkit dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Astaga, ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Tifa mengelap keringatnya dan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah jam enam pagi. Sial, mimpi itu seolah menjadi pengganti beker untuknya. Kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Oh, semoga saja itu bukan pertanda buruk atau semacamnya.

Turun dari tempat tidurnya, Tifa mendengar suara kasak-kusuk percakapan yang berasal dari bawah, siapa? Secara pelan-pelan, Tifa berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Apakah jangan-jangan itu adalah suara pencuri? Tetapi masa pencuri datang saat pagi?

Dan... ternyata memang bukan pencuri.

Suara itu adalah suara Cloud yang tengah menelepon seseorang. Tifa berniat untuk 'menguping' lebih lama lagi, tetapi sayangnya Cloud sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan kaget ketika melihat Tifa yang masih diam saja di tangga, dia langsung salah tingkah.

"Tak kusangka kalau kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali," kata Tifa. "Apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak?"

"Em... tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu siapa yang kau telepon?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya..." Cloud berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Hanya... salah sambung."

Tifa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh, itu hanya salah sambung," kata Cloud yang mulai panik. "Aku harus bekerja sekarang."

"Oh... eh, tunggu, sarapanlah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan roti bakar dengan cepat."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, ini urusan penting," jawab Cloud. "Anak-anak bagaimana?"

"Anak-anak? Mereka belum bangun, lagipula hari ini libur."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Cloud, tunggu," tahan Tifa. "Apa... kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat. Setelahnya, Cloud hanya memasang senyum kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Hanya diam, itulah yang dilakukan Tifa sembari mendengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan oleh Cloud. Sambil menghela napas karena kecewa, Tifa berjalan menuju _counter _untuk mempersiapkan bar-nya. Cloud, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah... dia jadi bimbang lagi seperti waktu itu?

Hari itu, Tifa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, kekhawatiran mengenai Cloud pastinya. Tifa sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan mengenai ucapan ulang tahun yang tidak juga kunjung datang, malah dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Yang dia khawatirkan hanya satu dan lagi-lagi adalah Cloud. Kekhawatiran itu seringkali membuat konsentrasinya menjadi terbagi, dan akhir-akhirnya dia malah diomeli pelanggannya beberapa kali.

Seperti biasa, hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Tifa. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang terjadi, berarti ada untungnya juga dia tidak berharap apa-apa. Semuanya berjalan sama, seperti sekarang ia tengah mencuci piring dan gelas kotor ketika bar sudah tutup. Setelah ini, Cloud pun pasti akan pulang. Yah... memang semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Gelas demi gelas, piring demi piring, Tifa mencucinya semua hingga jam... setengah dua belas malam! Astaga, tanpa disadari ternyata pelanggan hari ini jauh lebih banyak daripada biasanya sehingga cucian begitu menumpuk. Tetapi di samping itu... kenapa Cloud belum pulang juga? Padahal biasanya jam sepuluh adalah waktu dia pulang setiap harinya.

Tifa meninggalkan _counter _yang masih dipenuhi gelas dan berjalan menuju ke telepon di lantai dua. Tifa menekan nomor ponsel Cloud dan menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

Tetapi sayang, setelah anda sambung kelima pun Cloud tidak juga menjawab panggilannya. Hal itu membuat Tifa putus asa dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Berhubung memang pekerjaannya sudah mau selesai, dia bisa segera kembali ke kamar untuk segera ganti baju dan tidur. Astaga, dia sungguh lelah sekali, sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk libur sesekali.

_Bruk!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh ketika Tifa hendak membaringkan tubuhnya. Ketika Tifa mencari-cari, ternyata itu adalah suara kotak kecil berwarna ungu yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Tifa mengambil kotak itu dan mengamatinya dengan heran, heran karena dia tidak pernah memiliki kotak seperti ini. Secara perlahan, Tifa membuka kotak itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Secarik kertas yang bertuliskan...

'_Hubungi nomor ini : 071-574-999_'

Apa?

Tifa sungguh tidak mengenal nomor ini, tetapi sudah pasti ini bukan nomor ponsel Cloud. Selain itu, dia sebenarnya agak malas jika disuruh menghubungi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa agak curiga. Memberanikan dirinya, Tifa bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kembali menuju telepon. Ia menekan tombol yang tertera di kertas dan kemudian menunggu jawaban.

_TUT..._

_TUT..._

_TUT..._

_TREK_

"Ha—"

"Keluarlah sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Panggilan langsung diputuskan bahkan ketika Tifa belum sempat bertanya dan menjawab, mulut Tifa juga masih menganga. Sungguh mengesalkan, siapa sih sebenarnya orang yang seenaknya itu? Karena dia bicaranya sangat cepat, Tifa tidak tahu itu suara siapa. Tetapi yang jelas, Tifa ingin sekali memarahinya, jadi dia segera turun tangga dan membuka pintu depan rumah dengan keras.

Untuk melihat sosok Cloud yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Cloud?" tanya Tifa kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Cloud sambil melangkah maju. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Tifa sungguh terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar Cloud mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya. Sambil bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Aku sudah lama tahu bahwa hari ini, tiga Mei adalah hari ulang tahunmu," kata Cloud. "Hanya saja... aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakannya."

Tifa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Sewaktu aku masih belum pulang, aku selalu menyesal karena tidak dapat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu," kata Cloud. "Waktu itu, yang kulakukan hanyalah diam dan duduk di gereja, sambil... sambil memikirkanmu."

Tifa sedikit bereaksi ketika mendengar kata 'sambil memikirkanmu'.

"Tetapi sekarang aku sudah pulang ke rumah ini, dan karena itulah... aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama," katanya, "aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkannya padamu, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian terpikirlah cara untuk memanggilmu, salah satunya adalah dengan diam-diam menyisipkan kotak kecil itu ketika kau masih tidur. Aku juga menggunakan nomor yang berbeda, karena jika menggunakan nomorku pasti akan langsung ketahuan, aku juga mematikan ponselku."

Tidak lama kemudian, Cloud meraih sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Awalnya tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi ketika Cloud menunjukkannya secara langsung barulah Tifa tahu benda apa itu.

Sebuah cincin, cincin berwarna silver dengan batu berlian yang menghiasinya. Tifa yang masih membatu hanya bisa memandang kagum.

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Ha—hadiah?" tanya Tifa. "Cloud, ini... ini mahal sekali, bagaimana mungkin kau memberikannya untukku?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Tifa. Bagiku, kau sangat pantas menerimanya."

"Ta—tapi..."

"Tifa, dengarkan aku," kata Cloud. "Aku memberikan ini atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku bekerja lebih keras, menabung sampai akhirnya aku bisa membeli cincin ini."

"Jadi... itukah alasan kau sering pulang lebih malam?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Tadi pagi sebenarnya aku dihubungi oleh toko permata, dan aku kaget ketika melihatmu ada di belakang. Aku sempat salah tingkah, tetapi untunglah aku berhasil mengelabuimu."

Ternyata itukah sebabnya? Jadi selama ini Cloud melakukan semua itu demi dirinya?

"Dan... " kata Cloud. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi padamu."

"Apa?"

"Cincin ini," kata Cloud. "Sebenarnya... aku memberikannya padamu bukan hanya sebagai sekedar hadiah."

Tifa memandang heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..."

Keheningan mendadak melanda mereka berdua. Cloud yang tampak kesulitan dalam merangkai kata-katanya, dan Tifa yang penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Cloud. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Cloud untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetapi toh, Tifa tetap sabar menunggu.

"Hadiah... hadiah itu sebenarnya adalah... sebuah pertanyaan dariku untukmu."

"Pertanyaan?"

"Ya."

"Pertanyaan apa, Cloud?"

Lagi-lagi, Cloud terlihat sungguh gugup dan sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Seumur-umur baru sekarang Tifa melihat Cloud seperti ini. Sejak dulu dia memang pemalu, tetapi baru kali ini Cloud terlihat sangat gugup sampai rasanya tidak mampu berkata dan berbuat apa-apa. Di wajahnya yang biasa putih pucat, entah benar atau tidak, tampak semacam semburat merah meski tidak begitu nampak.

Cloud, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?

Pikiran itu buyar ketika Tifa merasakan sesuatu di tangan kirinya.

Tangan Cloud... tangan Cloud yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Tifa," ucap Cloud pelan. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Refleks, Tifa menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

_Maukah kau menikah denganku? _

Satu kalimat itu, meskipun hanya satu tetapi mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini sungguh terjadi?

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata Cloud. "Apa kau mau menerimaku, Tifa?"

Kali ini giliran Tifa-lah yang panik, dan itu adalah reaksi yang wajar. Karena siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika dilamar tiba-tiba seperti ini? Mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan kuis berhadiah, tetapi pertanyaan ini sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan kuis. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat penting, karena dengan memilih salah satu jawaban, apapun itu akan berpengaruh besar pada keduanya.

Tifa mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela napas berkali-kali. Baik Tifa maupun Cloud masih belum bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, benar-benar terbalik dengan yang tadi.

"Cloud... aku..." ucap Tifa yang mulai bicara.

Perkataan Tifa yang masih belum selesai membuat Cloud menelan ludah karena tegang. Terlihat sebulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Aku... aku..." kata Tifa terbata-bata. "Aku... bersedia."

"Apa?"

"Aku bersedia," kata Tifa. "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Cloud."

Sebuah senyum lega tercipta di garis bibir Cloud. Kemudian, Cloud menggenggam kembali tangan kiri Tifa dan ia memasang cincin berlian itu di jari manisnya, untunglah ukurannya pas. Setelah memasang cincin itu, Cloud menarik Tifa ke dalam pelukannya dan tidak lupa, ia juga menciumnya meski bukan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Cloud yang bibirnya masih menempel. "Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Begitu juga denganku," jawab Tifa. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Luka masa lalu itu sirna sudah. Kini, tidak ada lagi bayangan kelam Sephiroth di hari ulang tahunnya. Yang ada hanyalah Cloud, Cloud yang begitu ia cintai sepenuh hatinya

_Yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing I would like better than to hold onto him FOREVER._

_I love him for any reason .I love him like an ordinary person and make me happy. I love him because he love me too._

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya hehehe, makasih banyak.


End file.
